Couleurs
by YumeSangai
Summary: Afrodite só queria aproveitar o dia e pintar as unhas, ele realmente não planejara que os cavaleiros fossem se apoderar de sua caixinha de esmaltes e começar uma brincadeira.


**Beta: Lady_Murder**

**Couleurs**

**

* * *

  
**

Naquele dia em especial o céu estava tão adorável, cheio de nuvens brancas em seus diferentes formatos, que era um convite para os cavaleiros de ouro que estavam sempre enfurnados em suas devidas casas.

Afrodite estava aproveitando para tirar as cutículas e pintar as unhas. No entanto, ele não conseguia decidir qual cor seria mais apropriada. Havia esmaltes de todos os tipos, porém ele sentia que o esmalte deveria combinar com o estado de espírito. O céu estava bonito e ele se sentia alegre. Assim ele começou a separar alguns vidrinhos no chão até que...

"O que está fazendo?" Aiolos perguntou, sem perceber que fazia a maior sombra em Afrodite, que já não conseguia nem ler o nome das cores.

"Quero pintar as unhas, mas não consigo decidir uma cor". Respondeu, suspirando.

"Hmm". Aiolos se agachou e começou a mexer em todos os vidrinhos, até mesmo nos que estavam dentro da caixa.

Afrodite realmente não esperava que ele se juntasse. Ficou apenas observando o cavaleiro de sagitário que parecia realmente concentrado nas cores.

"Você não gosta desse?" Ele pareceu interessado num vidrinho cujo o esmalte era um azul escuro quase intacto.

Afrodite imediatamente torceu o nariz. "Não muito".

"Hmm". Aiolos continuou com o vidrinho na mão.

"Se quiser experimentar". Afrodite deu de ombros, enquanto voltava para sua dúvida cruel em relação a que cor pintar as unhas.

"Por que está escrito Azulejo Português?" Aiolos perguntou, enquanto abria o vidrinho.

"É o nome da cor". Afrodite respondeu sem nem olhar para o cavaleiro.

"Todos eles tem nome?"

"A maioria". Disse, sem dar muita atenção. "Pinte". Disse, começando a se irritar, enquanto Aiolos abria e fechava o esmalte.

"Ah, eu não". Ele disse, meio indeciso.

"Irmão, o que está fazendo?" Aiolia perguntou, parando atrás do Aiolos, que sorriu contente ao vê-lo.

"Ele está olhando os meus esmaltes e não quer admitir que gostaria de usar esse tom aí de azul. Se quer me fazer um favor, faça-o pintar a unha ou tire-o daqui". Disse, já girando os olhos com impaciência.

Tudo que não precisava era de alguém mexendo em suas coisas.

A risada alta de Aiolia quase fez com que Afrodite quebrasse a lixa. Céus, ninguém nunca se importava com seus gostos e de repente ele tinha Aiolia e Aiolos bem na porta de sua casa.

"Desde quando você gosta dessas coisas, irmão?" Aiolia riu, enquanto dava uns tapas amigáveis, porém fortes, nas costas do irmão.

"Eu não disse que gosto". Aiolos se defendeu. "Só disse que a cor era bonita".

"Eu não gosto de azul". Aiolia disse, devolvendo o esmalte para o irmão e começou a mexer na caixa de Afrodite ao ver aquela aquarela. "Esse aqui é interessante". Disse puxando um vidrinho amarelo. "Afrodite você usa esse tipo de cor? Nunca reparei".

Afrodite bufou. "E vocês decidiram reparar nas minhas unhas?" Questionou, ácido.

"Qual o nome? Afrodite disse que os esmaltes tem nome".

"Nome?" Aiolia riu. "Não pode ser simplesmente amarelo?"

"Não". Afrodite respondeu, seco. "Senão não iria vender".

"Faz sentido..." Aiolos comentou para si mesmo, enquanto analisava o Azulejo Português.

"Amarelo Real. Gostei do nome". Aiolia agora parecia orgulhoso de ter escolhido um esmalte com um nome tão elegante.

E Afrodite não sabia se passava a lixa na testa ou se chutava os dois escadaria abaixo.

"Mas eu também gosto de vermelho". Aiolia continuou enquanto voltava a mexer.

"Vermelho? Parece coisa do Milo".

Mal Aiolos havia pronunciado o nome e o Escorpião já estava – também – fazendo sombra.

"O que parece coisa do Milo?" O próprio perguntou.

"Vermelho". Os irmãos responderam em uníssono.

"Oh, eu gosto. O que tem aí?" Milo se agachou e começou a jogar os vidrinhos pros lados.

"Um mar de cores, aparentemente pra todos os gostos". Afrodite alfinetou, mas nenhum dos três deram-no bola.

"Doce Orgulho". Milo abriu um largo sorriso.

"Que tal esse Pura Luxúria?" Aiolia perguntou quase que ao mesmo tempo.

"Não acredito que tem tudo isso de vermelho". Os olhos de Milo ficaram do tamanho de pratos enquanto ele começava a separar todos os vermelhos como se fossem soldadinhos.

"Bom dia a todos". Mu os cumprimentou. "Que reunião é essa?" Perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Definitivamente uma reunião na casa de Peixes era um tanto quanto... inusitada.

"O clube da Luluzinha". Afrodite resmungou.

Ele não podia acreditar que seus preciosos esmaltes estavam sendo discutidos por aqueles invertidos que estavam brincando com os nomes e as cores.

"Ei, Mu, qual a cor que você gosta?" Milo perguntou, já com a caixa no colo.

"Lilás!" Aiolia gritou de repente.

"Por que lilás?" Aiolos perguntou, quase com nojo.

"Combina com o cabelo dele". Aiolia respondeu, simplesmente.

"É a cor do cabelo dele". Afrodite corrigiu.

"Tem um lilás aqui, mas é sem graça e não tem nome". Milo basicamente abandonou o vidrinho no chão.

"Eu gosto de vermelho..." Mu respondeu assim que a oportunidade apareceu.

"Epa, vermelho eu tenho um monte separado". Milo já estava puxando os diversos vidrinhos em vermelho que havia encontrado. "O que você acha desse?"

"Não é meio rosa?" Mu perguntou, enquanto se inclinava pra ver melhor.

"É grão de café, eu não acho que grão de café seja rosa". Milo disse com um sorriso debochado. "Prazeres então?" Perguntou mostrando outro.

"Meio laranja..." Mu fez uma careta.

"Toque de Ira?" Aiolos perguntou.

"Hmm, gostei". Mu pegou o esmalte e começou a analisá-lo.

"Isso é alguma festa?" Kamus perguntou, aparecendo de braços cruzados. "E isso é esmalte?" E olhou com descrença para os demais cavaleiros.

"Não, é um festival de cores". Milo disse, batendo na caixa. "Diga a cor que você gosta e nós encontraremos o tom perfeito".

Kamus ia abrir a boca para dispensar fazer parte daquilo, mas Milo o cortou antes mesmo de começar a dizer algo.

"Não, não diga. Aposto que é alguma coisa como Cinza ou Branco... O que temos aqui? O que temos aqui? Ahá! Arábia, o que acha? Ou você prefere algo como gelo? Tem uma coleção de rendinhas aqui..."

Kamus mordeu o interior da bochecha pra não soltar um palavrão.

"Eu acho que, assim como o Um, vocês não estão o deixando responder..." Aiolos disse, com um sorriso simpático.

"Obrigado". Kamus agradeceu quase que mecanicamente tamanha a vontade de socar o escorpião. "Mas eu não estou afim de fazer parte disso". E deu as costas e foi embora.

"Ele não disse a cor". Aiolia constatou, meio decepcionado.

"O Kamus?" Shura apareceu. "Fácil, é cinza". E continuou, assim que Milo ameaçou abrir a boca. "Eu já sei que você vai perguntar, mas eu gosto de preto".

"Existe variação pra preto?" Aiolos perguntou, olhando para Afrodite que enrolava uma mecha com o dedo.

"Não". Respondeu, impaciente.

"Essa daqui combina com o seu cabelo, Shura você é... Show". Milo riu jogando o vidrinho verde para o cavaleiro.

"Cara, essa piada foi horrível". Aiolia disse, com uma careta. Mu apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Quem não sabe contar piadas?" Aldebaran perguntou, sorridente.

"O Milo". Aiolia saiu logo apontando para o Escorpião.

"O Milo nada!" O Escorpião se defendeu dando um tapa na mão do Leão. "Deba, cor favorita".

"O sol deve estar fazendo efeito na cabeça de vocês". Aldebaran riu. "Ou será o cheiro das rosas que está muito forte? Afrodite, você está testando uma nova fragrância?" Perguntou, ainda achando graça da reunião.

"Não e se estivesse com certeza estaria funcionando contra mim". Murmurou, enquanto terminava de aplicar uma pomada no cantinho das unhas.

"Com certeza". Deba riu. "Bom, eu gosto de verde, sabe? Mas se fosse pra pintar as unhas eu acho que marrom estaria bom".

"Cappucino?" Milo perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para o Touro.

"Muito claro". Deba comentou, fazendo uma careta.

"Que tal esse Jazz?" Aiolia perguntou como se fosse um vendedor tentando empurrar algo.

"Gostei, gostei!".

"Por que eles estão tão empolgados?" Mu perguntou sentando ao lado de Aiolos.

"Não sei". Aiolos olhou para o irmão que estava orgulhoso de seu achado. "Parecem crianças, não?"

Ao contrário dos outros, Máscara vinha da direção oposta, da Sala do Mestre, e foi obrigado a parar com aquele tumulto em Peixes.

"Afrodite, o que você deu pra eles?" Máscara perguntou, ao ver aquela cena bizarra.

"Seja lá o que eles tomaram, foi por conta própria". Afrodite deu de ombros.

"E vocês não tem mais o que fazer?" Máscara perguntou, encarando o grupo.

"Não". Todos responderam em coro.

"Cor". Milo e Aiolia disseram, autoritariamente.

"Vermelho". Máscara girou os olhos.

"Cabaret". Afrodite falou antes mesmo que os responsáveis pela caixa pudessem começar a procurar por algo.

"Se você diz". Máscara decidiu sair logo dali antes que o agarrassem para pintar as unhas.

"Não decida assim tão rápido". Aiolia resmungou.

"Agora, quem está faltando?" Milo perguntou olhando em volta. "O Kamus e o Mascara já foram".

"O Shaka com certeza não vai aparecer por aqui". Mu disse, quase rindo.

"Vamos pensar numa cor para o Shaka". Milo disse, meio dramático.

"E agora vamos imaginá-lo rezando para Buda com as unhas pintadas!" E depois do comentário infame de Aiolia, todos acabaram com uma visão deturpada do indiano.

"E o Saga?" Aiolos perguntou, enquanto se recuperava da crise de riso.

"Roxo com certeza!" Aldebaran disse, animado.

"Achei o tom perfeito pra ele". Milo disse, enquanto brincava com um vidrinho. "Obsessão".

E mais risos. Até mesmo Afrodite, que não queria admitir que aquela bagunça o estivesse divertindo, acabou rindo.

"Hey, Dite". Milo deixou a caixa de lado. "Que cor você pintou?"

Afrodite mostrou a unha pintada num tom de verde mar.

"Sereia".

E teve que admitir, os elogios que recebeu foram tantos que ele até ignorou o fato de todas as suas cores estarem bagunçadas no chão.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A:** Eu fiz uma pesquisa de cores e signos, mas eu tive vontade de rir com alguns deles. Laranja pra Aquário, imagina só o Kamus. Simplesmente não computa, então pensei um pouco neles, visualmente mesmo. Eu não esqueci o Dohko, só matei o personagem e por isso ninguém o mencionou. Mas se você quiser fazer uma sugestão de esmalte pra ele, fique à vontade.

Thanks especial pra minha beta~

**Risqué:**

Coleção 7 pecados

Coleção Rendas

Azulejo Português

Grão de café

Show

Arábia

Jazz

Obsessão

Cabaret

**Impala:**

Sereia

Prazeres


End file.
